


Late Nights and "Diet Coke"

by foreverfangirlwrites



Series: Percabeth Oneshots [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth is amused, Diet Coke, Drabble, Fluff, Late Nights, One Shot, adorable really, ahem, and it's not caffeine, as usual, percy has a problem, totally not obvious excuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 06:24:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverfangirlwrites/pseuds/foreverfangirlwrites
Summary: It's 1 AM and Diet Coke is a priority....and definitely not the girl with the late shift. Percy is obvious, Annabeth is amused and Diet Coke is an excuse.





	Late Nights and "Diet Coke"

If anyone asked he just really liked Diet Coke okay…at 1 in the morning…at a convenience store fifteen minutes from his dorm. (The one five minutes away didn’t have the right kind of Diet Coke and it’s a known fact that Diet Coke is best enjoyed at 1 in the morning). It definitely had nothing to do with the girl who worked the night shift at said convenience store. 

Nope, nothing to do with her gorgeous golden locks, or stormy grey eyes, and warm smile. (Yes her hair is golden not just blonde, it’s an obvious difference that anyone could see)

He definitely hadn’t messed up his sleep schedule to go see her, get Diet Coke, every night. 

She smiled a mixture of amusement and exasperation when he walked in sheepishly for the second week in a row. 

“Percy you have a problem,” she called as he walked to the refrigerated section. 

He grinned back. “What are you talking about?” 

She rolled his eyes as she watched him grab a bottle and shut the door. He pretended her playful exasperation didn’t make his heart beat faster. 

“You know exactly what I’m talking about,” she responded giving him a critical look as he approached the counter. 

“Can’t a guy just enjoy Diet Coke?” 

“Not when it could be harmful to his health. Seriously how do you sleep if you drink this at one in the morning?” she wondered aloud. 

Okay so maybe sleep wasn’t on the menu right away. But it was worth it to see her smile and blush at his teasing, for Diet Coke. 

He shrugged in response and she threw her hands in the air.

“That’s it, I’m cutting you off.” 

He gaped at her, “What? You can’t do that!”

She raised an eyebrow. “I can refuse to serve a customer if I see fit.” 

He pouted. “That’s not fair.” He sounded like a little kid having a tantrum.

She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, a smile dancing in her lips. “Oh shut up you big baby, you’ll live.” 

He put a hand over his heart and feigned hurt. “I’m not a big baby!” he cried dramatically. 

“Well you’re sure acting like one,” she teased back. 

“Now what excuse will I have to come see you everyday,” he whined before his brain caught up with what he had just said and he froze. 

“I, I mean,” he started to stutter out but Annabeth had a sly smirk on her face. 

“Do you mean to tell me you’ve been coming here every night just to see me?” 

He shrugged helplessly, no denying it now. He watched her carefully trying to gauge her reaction. 

He watched as a slow smile made its way on her face. “You don’t need an excuse you know,” she finally said softly. 

Okay, so _maybe_ he only went for the girl who worked the late shift. And _maybe_ he was a bit infatuated. And _maybe_ he finally got to run his fingers through her golden hair and kiss her soft pink lips. 

_And maybe he liked her more than he liked Diet Coke._

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you guys think? Another really fluffy drabble with a late night vibe, so hope you liked it!
> 
> Please Comment! I'd love to hear your thoughts! And as always, thanks for reading!
> 
> See ya! :)


End file.
